Weren't you dead?
by DeadlyValentine
Summary: Everyone thinks Mello is dead. Is he? Not at all. He's got a little surprise for Near up his sleeve, but what happens when Near already has someone? Main MelloxNear slight NearxOC. A hint of Humor in this. M for future lemon.
1. Taken

Mello glowered at the monitor, spying on the small albino boy, watching as his pale hands danced over his special little toys.

Everyone thought he and Matt were dead. That including Near. Why should he? Mello had a nice big surprise for him.

_Duh duh duh Duhhduhh duhduhduhduhdduhh DUH DUH DUH duhduhhh dudududududhuhhh. Booinng!! _

The Mario theme song played from somewhere behind him and Matt cheered, "Itsaahh meeahh MARIO!" He chuckled.

"Be quiet." Mello hissed over his shoulder at his best friend.

Near scooped up his airplane and rocketed into the air, "Vwwooomm." He muttered under his breath.

Mello leaned forward, resting his chin in his hands, gazing at the boy playing with his toys. Thinking about incredibly adorable the younger man was.

He watched in silence until something interesting happened. A girl walked in.

_Who is that?_

The girl had dark brown hair that cascaded to her waist. She knelt down next to Near, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hi." She nuzzled her face into Near's pure white hair.

Mello grit his teeth in sheer anger, "What the hell?" He asked himself. "A girlfriend, I wonder?"

Near patted the girl's head like a dog and resumed playing with his little toys.

Matt looked up, was Mello... _jealous?_

"Mels, do you like Near?" The brunette asked from his spot on the couch, staring over at the blonde man glaring at his laptop.

"Of course not, you know I hate that big-headed brainiac." Mello whirled around in his spin-chair and faced Matt with flashing blue eyes, his ragged scar bunched up as his eyebrows furrowed. Eyes glinted like blue diamonds.

"You're jealous." Matt said quietly, glancing down at his game, not bothering to press un-pause.

"I'm not jealous, Matt." Mello grumbled, turning back around to glower at the monitor.

Mello glared as the girl hunched all over Near, giggling and stroking him. Anger bubbled up in Mello's gut like acid and he pulled his arm back and slammed his fist into the screen. Breaking the glass.

Matt just stared as Mello paced about the house furiously, eyes narrowed at the ground, taking angry bites out of his chocolate every now and then.

Surprisingly, no matter how much Mello got angry, he had never seen Mello so furious. Matt wanted to make it all better. But he didn't know how. So he turned back to his game, ignoring Mello's hot grumbles and hisses.

Near kissed Aimee on her forehead. She was sweet, but he had no real love for her. She was just something to fill in the void. She just didn't fit perfectly. Like a puzzle. Aimee was nice, sure, but there was someone else out there, someone simply, and utterly flawless for him. Someone that would make his blood boil with every little kiss or touch.

There was only one person who could make his blood run in his veins like an electric current, just by glaring at him. Mello. But Mello was dead. And he couldn't change that.

Aimee giggled, "Near, wanna have some fun?" She twirled his snowy hair around her fingers.

He pushed the brunette off of him. "No thank you." He murmured, staring up at the ceiling.

They were in the middle of the SPK floor. And Aimee was just jumping around like an excited little puppy.

"Well, can we go somewhere?" She pouted, her chocolaty brown eyes widened in a ridiculous puppy dog-like stare.

"I guess." He stood up slowly, Aimee giggled and helped him up.

"Yay!" She squealed and jumped up, running off to her and Near's bedroom to get ready.

Near walked in on her putting in ginormous hoops in her ears and a lacy tank top that showed too much cleavage, a short skirt that probably required one not to wear any underwear. At all. It disgusted Near to no end when Aimee dressed like that.

How did he ever find such a repulsive girl? At a book store. He helped her read _Teensy Weensy Bob goes to the Market_. She was holding her book upside down.

She made him laugh a lot. More at her than with her. But nevertheless, she made Near laugh. And that was something.

"Aimee, hurry." He sighed, twirling a snowy white lock around his pale finger. He was going as is. Not even bothering to put on shoes.

"Okay, fine." She stood up, her spike pumps made her stand even taller than Near. She grabbed his hand and skipped out of the room.

"Come on! Come on!!!" Aimee giggled, dragging Near out to the awaiting white limousine. She crawled inside, revealing to Near that she wasn't wearing underwear of any sort.

Utterly grossed out, Near turned his head and waited until she was seated before climbing in after her. Once Near was inside and comfortable in his usual crouch, Aimee gave the destination to the driver, Gevanni, and they were off to The Ratty Queen. A very familiar strip/dancing club.

"Why are we going here, again, Aimee?" Near cocked his head to look at the girl, was she seriously wanting to go there, for the fourth time that month?

"All my friends are there." She grinned at him. Then frowned.

"Near, why do you always sit like that?" She stared at Near's white clad legs pulled up to his chest.

"I don't sit like this because I want to." He mumbled, twirling his hair, "I sit like this because if I didn't, my deduction rate would drop at least 40%." He said, very L-Like.

Aimee blinked. Her face crumbled in confusion, her lower pink lip slid out in a full pout. She winced, then licked her lips. She then scrunched her face up and there was her thinking face. After at least two full minutes her face smoothed over. "My head hurts." She whined, leaning her head on Near's shoulder.

Near just sighed, "I'm sure it does."

"Maybe a few drinks could happy my head." She rubbed her temples. "Oh hey, do you have any bagels with Crem Chezz?"

Near frowned, "You mean Cream Cheese?" He stared at his girlfriend with blank gray eyes.

"Yeeeaaaahhh... I think." She tapped a manicured finger to her lips.

"Please stop by McRue's for Miss Aimee." Near told Gevanni.

"Yes Sir." Gevanni pulled into McRue's parking lot and opened the door for Aimee, whilst Near opened his own door.

Gevanni waited in the limo while Near and Aimee went inside. Near hung back while Aimee talked to the black-haired cashier.

"Welcome to McRue's, I'm Rue. How can I help you?" He leered at her.

Near didn't like it, but with Gevanni in the car he felt safer.

Aimee gasped, "You're Rue?!" She stared at the man hunched over the register.

He smiled, "Yes, Rue Ryuzaki. Now order your food." He gestured for her to continue.

Aimee did nothing of the sort except giggle, "I met a celebrity today!" She jumped around, "Near, baby LOOK!" She pointed towards Rue, her finger right in his face.

Near watched in slow motion as the man leaned forward and nibbled on her finger. Aimee shrieked. "Near! I got bit by a celebrity! Can you make it scar?! I want everyone to know that I got bit by Rue!" She squealed.

"I can make more than just a scar." Rue chortled, and opened his mouth wider, about to devour her whole finger.

Near swiftly jumped forward and jerked Aimee's hand away. "She wants a blueberry bagel with cream cheese." He stared into Rue's eyes.

"Of course, Nate." Rue smiled widely and hurried off to get the food.

"Why did he call you Nate?" Aimee's hand slid around Near's.

"I know him personally, it's just a joke, you know my real name is a secret." He sighed, clutching her hand.

"You know a celebrity?"

"Rue is not a celebrity." Near said, his voice tired.

"Yes he is!" She cried, offended.

_You can't be serious. She's mad._ Near thought angrily, "Sure of course he is."

She beamed. Rue now held the bag out behind the register, he was typing in some buttons and glowered a death glare as Aimee tried to reach over and take the brown paper bag. He yanked his arm up, holding the sack just out of reach. Aimee jumped up, she looked like a complete buffoon. Rue grabbed her reaching arm and sunk his teeth into it.

She cried out and began pulled on her arm. Letting go of Near's hand, she slid to the floor. "Let go!" She grit her teeth.

Rue opened his mouth and she crashed on her back, legs flying up in the air. "Wear some underwear." He snapped at her. He turned back to Near, "$1.75."

Near paid him the money, "Don't touch her again, Beyond." Near whispered. Rue just cackled and turned back to a woman flipping hamburgers.

People were staring at Aimee now. A few were laughing. Near seized Aimee's arm and dragged her out of the fast food joint.

It wasn't even 9:00 and Aimee was already drunk, she sat at the bar, her heel-clad legs dangled off the stool and she was taking shots, over and over. Men around her were cheering the brunette on.

"Ohh my God! She's taking another!!"

"WOO! That's a babe!!!"

They were yelling and shoving each other as she downed her 10th shot that night.

Near took away her 11th, "I think you've had enough Aimee." He assured her.

She lolled her head to the side, staring at him with bloodshot eyes, "Not enough!" She slurred.

She began taking more shots, Near finally got up and walked outside, needing fresh air, he sat on a chair next to a table and stared off into the dark streets.

_Whatever am I going to do with her? I don't even like her, not in the least. _As Near thought up plans to break up with her, someone was sneaking up on him.

A gloved hand clasped itself over Near's mouth, Near remained quiet, but his eyes darted around trying to see his captor. The gloved hand smelled like expensive leather, and chocolate.

There was only one person who ever smelled like that.

* * *

**There's going to be a bit of humor in this. I kinda need something fun to write.**


	2. Dun dun dunnn!

Mello tossed the smaller man in the back seat of Matt's car he sneaked away from the brunette. Near's hands were bound behind his back, and his legs were tied tightly together. His mouth thickly layered with shiny gray duct tape. Muffled _MMFS_ could be heard in the back as Mello hopped in the driver's seat and zoomed off to his home.

He parked into the driveway that winded down a steep hill, separating Matt's and his house from society. It was very dark, the stars glittered and twinkled above the blonde and his struggling victim.

He knelt down in the backseat next to the white haired boy, stroking his snowy locks, "Calm down." Mello said gently, but firmly.

Wide gray eyes stared absolutely shell-shocked into Mello's blue orbs, pale eyelids narrowed as Near glared at Mello. White eyelashes brushed against his placid cheeks with every little blink. Mello scooped his arms underneath Near's shoulders and lifted the light boy, cradling him against his chest, he took him up to his room.

Placing Near down on his pure black comforter he smirked as the albino just laid there, not bothering to move even a fraction of a millimeter.

"Near, I'm sure you're wondering, how the hell I'm alive, aren't you?" The blonde smirked at the white boy on his bed, just waiting for him, but not yet. Not yet.

Near remained silent, but blinked at Mello in a blank expression that represented that of a China Doll. Full of beauty and grace, but as lifeless and as meaningless as a shiny new minted penny.

"Well, I'll have to tell you later. Because I'm about to kill your little lover-girl. Aimee, isn't it?" Mello leaned towards Near, grinning.

Near just stared at Mello, not making a move to stop him.

"Thinking over your options, I wonder? You can't Near. You can't do shit! You're stuck here, now, If you'll excuse me." He stood up to his full height. Blazing blue eyes gazed down at his trapped new toy before exiting the room, taking out his usual chocolate bar and snapping off a piece to create all the more dramatic effect.

Dun dun _**duuunnnnnn**_!!!!!

* * *

**Review please**


	3. Aimee the Awful

Mello was back in Matt's car within a matter of minutes, it was time to head back down to The Ratty Queen, to perform a special deed. On the way there, he thought about little Near, just on his bed, scared and hurt. Mello felt slightly hot thinking of Near all tied up waiting for him. Shaking off the feeling, he pulled into a parking spot that hugged the street curb, opening the door and slamming it behind him.

The dark angry thud of his leather boots matched his mood, pissed, he strode into the strip club. Right away he searched for the brunette he had left here earlier when he stole Near. Mello pushed past dozens of people, the warm press of their bodies all dancing together made him feel all the more motivated to just grab Aimee and get the fuck out. He was relieved to have spotted Aimee across the other side of the bar. She was dancing wildly on a pole, she slid down the pole and crawled to one of the men at the bottom of the stage, he shoved money down her shirt and began gnawing at her neck, suckling. Hands reached for her and squeezed at every body part possible. And she was clearly enjoying ever little ounce of it.

_She's so repulsive._ Was Mello's first thought. He couldn't even begin to think how Near ended up with someone as slutty as her. He wondered why a slut like her would want a recluse like Near anyways. Two blonde girls with caked on makeup skipped to his side and stroked his leather clad chest, wrapping their legs adorning fishnet around him. "I love, a man in leather." One of them huffed lowly, breath smelling of alcohol and stale cigarettes, breathed all on him.

The other blonde grinned and giggled, "Ooh, I'm hot for scars." She winked, and ground her hips into Mello's side.

Without even having to think about it, Mello grabbed their hair and slammed their heads together rendering them both unconcious, his eyes never leaving Aimee the Slut, he stalked across the dance floor. People seemed to realize this man was bad news, because they practically jumped out of his way, he walked with that gracefulness that only a shark after it's prey would move. Moving swiftly and ready to strike.

No one even seemed to notice as he coaxed her off the stage and led her to the bathroom. He hid her inside of one of the stalls as he awaited the bouncers to leave their posts. He had calculated the times they come inside the club for a break, at exactly 2:00 A.M. It was… he took a swift peek at his watch, 1:55 now. Five more minutes and he'd get Aimee out of here. She giggled and buried against him, happy to be with a lovely man such as himself. He slapped her hard. And she gasped.

"Herf!" She cried abruptly, flailing her arms wildly. "Fuck was daaatt for?!"

Mello grit his teeth and ripped a piece of cloth from her tank top and tied over her mouth as a gag.

He stared at his watch for five more endless minutes until it hit 2:00. Mello lunged into action, he bashed Aimee's head into the stall and he dragged her out, quickly tacking off her gag, he hauled her out of the bathroom bridal style, and was as calm as ever when one of the bouncers stopped him.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"She drank too much. I need to take her home, Officer." Mello said politely.

The officer blinked and asked him to turn in a full circle. Following the man's order's he did it without hassle. The bouncer then did a simple breath whiff and shut the bar door behind him without question. When he made it outside Aimee began to wake, and she began thrashing, he had to get her in the car quick.

Aimee struggled harder when he attempted to shove her in the trunk so he pounded her on the back of the head until she sagged weakly in his arms. Tossing her ruthlessly in the trunk, Mello stalked back around to the drivers seat and turned the ignition, the car revved up and the blonde zoomed off, to a desolate location.

Mello pulled up to the old and familiar deteriorated warehouse he had used back in the Mafia days. A sequence of memories came flooding back to him. Fingertips brushed the melted half of his face as he remembered that one day.

He dismissed the horrid memory and popped the back of the car, containing his captive victim. Pulling the brunette out of the trunk he carried her over his shoulder and into the warehouse. He tied her to a straight-backed chair and settled against a wall with a beloved chocolate bar, waiting for her to awake.


End file.
